why did you leave?
by Bradhadair fire starter
Summary: were both soaking wet, yet were not moving. for fear of what might happen... no flame. rated T 4 upcoming chapters, some later chapters will be funny.
1. He's back

**hope everybody enjoys it! plz review! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward has left, and is now returning after 6 months (new moon). Bella's reaction and Edward's.**

**Edward**

Bella has been sitting on her knees in the middle of the road for what feels like eternity but it's only been a couple of hours, I found her like this and she hasn't moved since. Bella hasn't even acknowledged my presence, though I know she knows I'm here, I've tried calling her name but she won't respond. She's as still as a statue. I'm only five steps away from her, but it feels like miles. I'm frightened that if I touch her, she'll shatter into a million pieces, I'm scared if I come any closer she'll scream. It's pouring with rain and I know that she's freezing, I can see her shivering from here, the only noise I can hear from her is the chattering of her teeth. She's almost as white as I am.

**Bella**

The pain of seeing him in front of me is too much, I'm breaking. I'm doing everything in my power to keep my self together, yet I can feel the tears running down my cheeks. He doesn't know I'm crying, he just thinks it's the rain, he's completely oblivious.

"Edward"

**Edward**

I'd grown accustomed to the silence her voice as beautiful as it was but, my ears were shocked and hurt by her voice and also by the way she said my name. Her voice was mixed with anger, misery, betrayal but most of all hurt.

"Yes"

"How could you?"

"I … I …"

"If you didn't love, why didn't you just say it, rather then being a coward, and running away?"

**Bella **

I knew what I said had hurt him; I could see it in his eyes. But I continued anyway…

"That day you left me, part of me left with you and I knew I'd never get it back, so I never tried. But here you are six months later claiming that you still love me, when if you really loved me you never would have left, you would have stayed here with me. I tried to just block you out of my memory so that I wouldn't feel the pain of losing you; over time it got easier I became numb, feeling no emoticon at all. I walked around in a daze not listening, not caring."

As soon as my words sank in, his eyes mirrored defeat

"Bella I'm so …"

"Save it! Your six months too late, I needed someone to keep me alive when you didn't! Where were you when I fell off my motorcycle? Where were you when I was drowning? Where were you when you left me and part of me was dieing? Where were you when Victoria came back? When you weren't there, Jacob was protecting me, from myself and everything around me. I love Jacob, and as you know werewolves and vampires are immortal enemies. I don't love you anymore!"

As soon as I had uttered my last word Edward sank to his knees mirroring my misery and hurt.


	2. Where are they?

i'm sorry that it took me so long to update! and i'm also sorry for posting that angry authors note, i was in a bad mood! but thank you for your reviews ! and a special thanks to the very first people who reviewed and had to review again! and a great big thank you to **snookiepooh94** who gave me the idea of what to put in my next chapter! the character you wanted **will** appear in the next chapter!

Edward

I looked down at my hands, the hands that caused Bella all of this pain. I wish I could cry but I can't, I wish I could turn back time but I can't; I have retreated to a part of my mind where I can't feel, smell, sense or even hear peoples thoughts. There are only two things that I can think about, the look of hurt on Bella's face when I left her 6 months ago and the look of utter misery on her face right now.

Charlie

Where is Bella? She told me she was going for a walk, but that was six in the evening and it's now four in the morning! I've checked around the neighbourhood but there's no sign of her. I've rang the police station but they haven't heard from her. I went to La Push but she isn't there either. There's only one place that she could be, I was only going to ring there as a last resort but it looks like I'm going to have to. The Cullen's moved back to Forks this morning so the only possible answer is that she's over their.

"Hello Doctor Carlisle speaking"

"Hello, Carlisle, it's Charlie, I'm so sorry to disturb you this early in the morning but, have you seen Bella?"

"No, but Edward is missing as well, hold on I will meet you at your house and we can look for them together, bye"

Carlisle

Charlie is clearly worried about Bella's safety, so why hasn't Edward returned her home?

Alice

I can feel a vision coming on, Edward hasn't ever looked that sad before, not even when he had to leave Bella; why was Edward feeling this pain? Wait Bella's there too, she looks equally as miserable but their together but at the same time there far apart. I have to tell Carlisle where Edward is.

Bella

I looked at Edward through my eyelashes and I could see that he is feeling the same pain that I am. Well, well Edward welcome to my world, you are finally suffering like I am. I will make you pay for this disease you inflicted upon me, love. You ripped my world to shreds so now it's my turn to do it to yours. There is only one thing that can hurt you, me, I WILL use it to my advantage because I know your weakness. I will make sure that for every time you made me suffer, I will make you suffer 3 times as much.

Edward

I can vaguely feel Carlisle beside me helping me up; I slowly look up to see Charlie helping Bella stand up. Carlisle is towing me to his Mercedes and Charlie is towing Bella to the police cruiser, in the opposite direction. I feel as though our destinies are entwined but not in the way they were. When Bella is walking away I feel like my dead heart has left with her. Even if Bella doesn't love me, I still love her therefore I will never let anything happen to her…


	3. who's blake?

_Hi, I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted! I know this chapter is short so I will probably post the next chapter later on today. Please review and tell me what you think of him!! This chapter was created by me and my friends but I give a special thanx to __**snookiepooh94**__who gave me the idea for this character!_

* * *

He arrived at Forks on his Harley at the dead of night but it could have been broad daylight because his skin radiated white light, it pushed the darkness to the very corners of the Earth. If you didn't know any better you would have thought that he was your imagination because he was perfect in every way. He was tall but not in a lanky way, he had a chiselled physique but not in a not in a, I'm on steroids way. He had short, straight auburn. He had deep brown eyes; his facial features were so perfect they looked like works of art. He is the type of man that can silence a crowded room by just walking into it. He had a look that said, if you mess with me you will be praying for mercy. He is also the most fashionable guy on the planet, with fitted black jeans, a semi tight white t-shirt and he has a short black semi choker necklace with black beads all around it except for one red bead in the center. He is the kind of guy that is very clearly spoken for and if you try anything with him his girlfriend will come and beat the crap out of you if not kill you. He's tough but fair and somewhere deep down compassionate but only one person finds that out. They call him Blake, no one knows if that is his first name or last or if he has any family apart from his girlfriend.

Blake left his Harley in an abandoned warehouse. He then checked the streets to make sure that it was clear; he jumped about twenty feet in the air then landed on four paws with the grace of a cat because that is what he now is a, lean black cat. He then started making his way to a certain house…

* * *

**Oooooooo I'm so evil CLIFFY mahamahamah (evil laugh! ; ) review and tell me if you like him!!**


	4. a talking cat?

**Bella**

Charlie helped me up the stairs and left me in my room so that I could change out of my wet clothes.

**Edward **

Carlisle is leaving my room. I don't remember how I got here. But there's one thing I'm sure of: I will get Bella back!

**Bella**

Charlie is already sleeping, so I'm left to lock the door. I don't understand why though, nothing bad ever happens here, excluding vampires and werewolves. But it don't matter I'm done with the whole vampire race! I'm half way up to my room but I can hear, it's almost a knock but at the same time it's scraping. If Jake wanted to see me he would have gone straight to my room and even if he did use our front door he wouldn't be in wolf form. Also it's close to 5 in the morning so who the hell is it at the door! If it's Mike checking up on me because he is "concerned" about my well being he is going to get a piece of my mind! I was fully prepared to scream and shout at whoever it was at the door. But when I opened the door, I was greeted by the most beautiful animal I have ever seen. It was a black cat with deep brown eyes like mine, it was graceful but by the attitude you could tell it wasn't a female. I checked if it had a collar and it didn't therefore I can keep it! It's quite sad really I have no boyfriend or best friend, so I need something to hug. I picked it up and relocked the door and headed back up to my room. I opened my window so that my new kitty can come and go as it pleases. I finally sat down on my bed and thought about the events of the past year.

**Blake**

Bella is crying on her bed, she's so different from Steph. Steph never shows any emotion, so it's a good thing I can read her like open book but it does help that we can reads each others minds. I can feel a great urge to transform and comfort her, but that would ruin my plan. Instead I jump on to her bed and ask what's wrong knowing full well that instead of it being speech it will come out in meows.

Bella's head shot up as soon as Blake thought about talking to her.

(Bella is speaking aloud to Blake, the cat) "Did you just say: why are you crying Bella?" "I must be losing my mind a cat just spoke to me!"

Blake nearly fell off the bed due to shock

**Blake **

How did she know what I said? It came out as a string of meows! I'm certain of that!

Bella replied: "I don't know how I know what you said or what your thinking"

I think I'm having a cat attack! Someone please perform cardiac arrest on me!

"Oh please, don't be such a drama queen! And who is Steph? I am taking it that she wasn't your last owner"

**Bella**

I think I am finally going insane: a cat talking/thinking to me, my used to be boyfriend and best friend are vampires, my friend/boyfriend is werewolf I knew I had made it all up and that this is all a figment of my imagination. But that damn cat is still thinking something! And I know what he's thinking! Something tells me that this isn't an ordinary cat!

**Blake**

Is she a vampire with the power to read minds? She is pretty enough to be a vampire! But even then Steph taught me how to block people's powers, that's how no one knows I'm here. Blocking people's powers has always worked apart from on me and Steph; we can't block each others powers.

"Nope I'm not a vampire but thank you for the comment!"

Bella started to blush. Then the blush faded and I think she has noticed that I'm staring intently at her.

"Wait, how do you about vampires you're a bloody cat! Okay, now I am mentally unstable!"

Damn it! I think my covers blown!

"What cover? You better start thinking up some answers!"

Oh well, I might as well tell her, hell, why don't I just show her!

"Show me what!"

**Bella **

Okay, this cat is freaking me out! Wait, what's it doing? It just jumped about five feet into the air from my bed. But the cat's CHANGING, I think I'm going to pass out, I'm already hallucinating! Because standing next to me, instead of a black cat, a fully clothed 18 year old male is standing in front of me. He is absolutely gorgeous! When it's a decent time in the morning I'm going to personally ring the nearest asylum and get myself a white padded cell and a white straight jacket to match! I'm seeing black dots then total darkness…

**Blake **

I can't believe this, she passed out on me! I used my vampire speed to catch her so that she wouldn't fall of the bed. What am I supposed to do with an unconscious human! I thought it would go better than this, seeing as now she interacts with werewolves and vampires on a daily basis and knows it! Then again she probably never met a shape shifter! I should have given her more warning! (Mentally kicks himself) I think she's coming around…

Bella wakes up to find herself in Blake's arms, and looks up into Blake's eyes and they both immediately feel the connection.

"You never answered my question from before, why were you crying?" whispers Blake

Blake starts stroking Bella's cheek, Bella starts to relax. Bella is overcome by this urge to trust him completely and to tell her all of her problems because somewhere deep down she knows he will make them go away, or increase…

Bella tells Blake all about the Cullens and about Edward and what he did, and how they were out in the rain and also how Edward had left her. Bella then started telling Blake all about Jacob and how Edward hated Jacob and vice versa. By the time Bella had finished it was close to an hour after she had started talking.

Blake was fuming but not at Bella but at Edward and a little bit at Jacob who had caused Bella all of this pain! Now it was Bella's turn to ask the questions…

"How come you know my name but I don't know yours?" – Bella

"I'm Blake, and as for how I know your name, well…" – Blake

Blake smiled impishly down at Bella. It was a good thing that Bella was still lying down because she was standing fallen over from the shock of his gorgeous smile. He did what Bella called "dazzling" her, except to a much higher degree.

Blake all a sudden made a motion for Bella to be utterly silent, even they weren't talking before. Blake could hear someone coming towards the house at vampire speed. Blake didn't want anyone to know that he was here. Bella could read his thoughts so she knew she shouldn't tell anyone about him. Bella nodded to him. Blake jumped up from the bed and transformed into a cat again. Bella is still lying on her bed when a couple of minutes later a form comes in through the window…


	5. im really sorry

So sorry I haven't posted in ages, I'm having serious writers block!! Does anyone know how to get rid of this illness??? Or any ideas on how to continue?? Plz review and tell me if u know how to get rid of writers block or if you have any ideas! So sorry that I can't post anything!

charliex


	6. a cat attack!

i'm sorry about taking so long to post! i had writers block! and i have people to thank who helped with these ideas and who gave them to me! and people who had to put up with me when i was trying to find out what to put in this chapter- meaning that i spoke of nothing else! lol! soulshaker... **xpinkittyx** boberick... **reflect.clouds **the users finishing with ... means that i don't know what's on the end of there users! enjoy!

Edward

I am going to do whatever it takes to make Bella love me again. Somehow, someday she willforgive me and she will love me again. I don't care if I have to beg her everyday for the rest of her life.

Bella

I feel a connection with Blake sort of like the one I used to feel with Edward but the one I feel with Blake is stronger even though I've only known him for a couple of hours. When I first came to Forks I felt drawn to Edward, maybe because I'm his singer? But other than that I was drawn to him because he was handsome and because he had an air of mystery around him. But the connection I feel with Blake is one of comfort, friendship and even possibly love. But I used to think that I loved Edward so how do I know that I love Blake?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward climbs through the window to find Bella lying on the bed crying and a black cat next to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blake

This is the man that caused Bella all this pain!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cat hisses at Edward but he seems to take no notice. Edward, using vampire speed, reaches the bed where Bella is lying down. Edward picks Bella up and embraces her. The cat looks like a volcano ready to erupt.

"Bella, honey why are you crying?" asks Edward

Bella pushes herself away from Edwards embrace, he frowns slightly.

"What are you doing here, scratch that I don't want to know why you're here, and just get out!" Bella quietly screams so that as not to wake up Charlie

The cat watches on proudly but he slowly watches on in horror as Edward grabs Bella's wrists, Bella cries out in shock and in pain, Edward immediately releases her only to be attacked by a very viscous cat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella

How could he? He intentionally hurt me! But why? There is one thing I do know… he's not the same man I fell in love with!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's sadness quickly dissolves and turns into fiery red anger!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella

He's going to pay for hurting me! Emotionally and now physically! What Blake's doing to him is nothing to what I'm going to do to him!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blake attacked Edward, before Blake had come to Forks he had done research on all the Cullen's and on Bella, so he knew that one of Edward's hates was being embarrassed. So Blake took that into account when he attacked Edward, Blake quickly turned Edward's black jeans and shirt into shreds on the floor. Whilst Blake was attacking Edward he made sure that his paws were injecting venom into his skin whenever they came into contact. Meanwhile, Bella was laughing uncontrollably at Edward who was shocked into stillness. Be the time Edward could move he was only standing in a pair of ripped boxers. Edward looked at the cat then back a Bella

"I still love you, and I know that you still love me" Bella immediately sobered up.

With that Edward fled through the window. Edward arrived at the Cullen mansion shortly after. The rest of the Cullen's were in the living room, they all turned around to greet their brother and son. The Cullen's looked on in shock and horror until Alice and Emmett burst into manic laughter closely followed by Jasper and Rose. Edward earned a disapproving look from Esme and a stifled laughter from Carlisle. Edward flew up the stairs to his bedroom where he could still hear there laughter.

"Cursed vampire hearing!" exclaims Edward

Edward stands in front of his full length mirror (which Alice put their) to get to his wardrobe.

"I didn't have these scars when I left to see Bella! But the only thing that can scar me is vampire venom and I would have remembered being bitten by a vampire! But these aren't bite marks these are scratches…" Edward muses

A bulb went off inside Edwards head, the thought came to him in an epiphany. Edward rushed to Carlisle's office. Edward burst through the door nearly knocking it off its hinges in the process! Carlisle is clearly amused.

"Take a sit Edward"

Edward takes a seat obediently.

"Now, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" asks Carlisle

"How did youu-u …" stutters Edward

Carlisle chuckles "Edward we all heard you dancing and singing I got it, I know what's going on! In time to Claire de Lune"

If possible Edward blushed then trying to summon up as much dignity as he could master "is it possible for cats to be vampires?"

**(In case anyone was wondering that was Edwards's epiphany!)**

Alice's wind chime laughter could be heard throughout the house and coupled with Emmett's booming laughter the house was close to shaking! Edward is waiting for Carlisle to stop chuckling. Carlisle regains his composure enough to say "have you ever considered that the cat was a shape shifter?"

"Aren't shape shifters fairy tale/ nightmare figures?"

The laughing commences. For the second time that day Edward curses vampire hearing.

"And we aren't Edward?" Carlisle chuckles again and with that Edward leaves Carlisle's office. It is about 10am on a Saturday so Edward knew that Bella would be awake, knowing this Edward ran at vampire speed to Bella's house to warn her about the vampire cat. Edward stands outside Bella's house about to leap into her room when something leaped from Bella's bedroom window with the practiced ease of a predator…

**did you like it? if you did then review and if you didn't review and tell me what you didn't like!**


	7. thank u

im really sorry that this isnt an update!

but i forgot before so i thought that i would go back and say it now i would like to say thank u 4 all the people who and reviewed!! thank u!! look 4 ur name in the list if u reviewed!! and if i 4got u just pm me and i will add u in!

xpinkittyx, Bandaid01, marbledreams, snookiepooh94, Cullenistic Attitude, XsecretXpenwriterX, My-Arabian-Knight, Miranda, Boberick, ForEverTopaz1901, Dark-Lady-Shippo, wishful teardrop, Vanilla Flowers, SWEETxBLOOD, IsabellaMarieCullen3214, BrokenRedWings, katmeows4no1, hanaharoo, Zoe Cullen, ...?, Hey-Hay13, Taylor5795, CynicalInkSlinger, Edward4eva, Megg, sam-and-deans-lover, Foreverluv, FangIggyLuver, vampires in love, IsabellaMarieCullen3214, nothingleft, obessedwithTwilight09, SugerSweetCutie, rose, Sir Padius Sirifoot, TheBandageGuy, Jam2MyRed-ipod

i think they deserve a round of appalause!!

i know what i want to do with this story i just cant seem to write it! im sorry! most of u probably hate me 4 not updating. i'm really sorry, but i cant write anything good and i dont really want 2 update a crappy chapter. i will eventually update when i can write something good.

im really sorry!

charliex

ps. plz dont hate me!


End file.
